


just dive right in.

by nothingpersonal



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: 10 points bc catburry, F/F, so angsty im upset, yay for slash fics!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingpersonal/pseuds/nothingpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">jump. she'll save you. [catburry.]</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just dive right in.

jump? 

the waves called to her. 

jump. 

the breeze sang to her. 

jump, or are you afraid? 

no. not afraid. she wasn’t afraid. she wasn’t worried. she wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but it wasn’t fear. but while she stood atop the rocks overlooking the ocean and she was just there. for once, she didn’t feel important. she didn’t feel wanted.

she felt like meghan. she felt like meghan camarena, ready to jump into the ocean or was she afraid? 

jump. she'll save you.

would she? she was standing right behind meghan, laughing and camera in hand. “smile for the picture, meghan!”

no. she won’t turn around. she won’t smile. she won’t do anything except-

“meghan!” 

the water is freezing and she knows she's jumped out far enough to miss the sharp rocks but she’s still in shallow water and she can feel her feet touch the sand below but she's still drowning somehow because she wants to be. so she does. 

there's a pair of hands wrapping around her waist, swimming her towards the shore, dumping her on the sand and crying. crying? cat, are you crying? and then there are hands on her stomach and crushing lips on her own and air being forced in and out and in and out and.

and then meghan can’t tell the difference between what was an attempt at cpr and a real kiss because cat is actually kissing her and wrapping herself around meghan and they’re cold and wet and still kissing. “are you fucking retarded?” cat is yelling at her, constantly yelling. “are you stupid? do you have a brain? why the hell did you jump? meghan, if i didn’t love you so much, i'd throw you right back in the ocean.” 

love? 

“you're lucky none of the others are here, because i'm sure you’d be getting an earful, god knows, from david.” 

love.

“come on, let’s get you dried up and we’ll try and have a rest in the hotel. you're an idiot.”

love, or are you afraid?

“cat, i love you too.”

it's brief, but cat stops before she speaks again and looks at meghan. looks at her with those damn puppy dog eyes and they close for a second and she leans in and kisses meghan again. “you're still an idiot.”

she has a stupid smile.


End file.
